


the one where Logan fucks a jar of Crofters

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #LetLoganFuckTheCrofters2k18, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Doubt it, Food Sex, Logan fucks a jar of strawberry Crofters, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Other, Smut, can I be more specific, idk what gender the Crofters is so I had to pick 'Other', is that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Logan fucks a jar of strawberry Crofters. no condom.He also dirty-talks to the Crofters, so prepare for that y'all.





	the one where Logan fucks a jar of Crofters

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write it, and by fucking god I did.

Logan pressed a heated kiss to the cool glass of the Crofters jar, relishing in it before it inevitably warmed from his lips, ‘I’ve been waiting for this all day, baby.’ He murmured against the jar, a small smirk curving the corner of his lips.  
  
Logan lightly mouthed at the edge of the lid, flicking his tongue across it as he finally pulled his lips from his love. He sank down to the edge of his bed, settling the jar onto his thighs.  
  
Biting at his bottom lip, he stared with greedy eyes as he hooked a nail beneath the edge of the label, slowly, carefully pulling it from the jar, where condensation was already making the pull easier. ‘Oh, darling, you’re starting to sweat.’ Logan remarked, tone low, husky.  
  
Logan let out a quiet, breathy groan when the label finally came fully away from the jar with a satisfying velcro noise, you know the one. He sat it aside, letting out a breath as he allowed himself a second, allowed himself a moment to just rake his eyes over the beauty in his lap, his one true love.  
  
Then, growing the tiniest bit impatient with, well, being patient, he carefully popped the lid of the jar, setting it aside and lifting the jar to his nose, inhaling the sweet, strawberry scent. He gave a soft, involuntary, almost pavlovian, moan at it.  
  
Logan shakily exhaled, curling his tongue into the delicious concoction and scooping some out, eyes fluttering closed in pure bliss as he swallowed it, savouring how it slid over his taste-glands and down his throat. He gave a blissed-out hum, free hand dropping to the throbbing between his legs.  
  
He stayed like that for a moment, allowing the scent of the jam to overwhelm his senses, lightly palming himself through the fabric of his pants.  
  
He exhaled, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he took hold of his zipper, undoing it and standing to slip out of first his pants, and then his boxers, allowing them to pool at his feet.  
  
He stepped out of this, sinking back onto the mattress and settling the jam on his thigh, shivering at the feel of the cool-but-quickly-warming glass pressing against his bare skin.  
  
Logan dipped his fingers into the Crofters, hooking them and then reaching down, slicking his painfully hard cock with the sticky substance, ‘Lord, baby, you feel so good.’ He couldn’t help but purr, lapping a stripe up the side of the jar, eyes lidded and dark.  
  
Logan wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, giving a few quick strokes before pulling his hand back and picking up the jar of Crofters. ‘Need to feel you, honey, oh lord.’  
  
Logan carefully angled himself at the edge of the bed so he didn’t just dump jam in his lap (though, that wouldn’t be the worst thing), and took hold of himself, slowly guiding his cock into the jar.  
  
He groaned, head tipping back with the noise as the rim of the glass pressed against the heated skin of his cock, ‘Oh christ.’ He murmured as he felt the head of his cock finally bump against the bottom of the jar.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Logan panted, eyes closed as he slowly gathered his control.  
  
Then, he set a nice, leisurely pace, slowly increasing his speed as time went on, thrusting his cock in and out of the thick, sticky mess that was the jam, mixing with his pre-cum. The feel of his cock slamming against the bottom of the jar could be called painful, but the pain that was there only added to his already copious pleasure.  
  
It didn’t take very long before Logan was at the edge, cock quickly pistoning in and out of his love, bottom lip caught sharp between his teeth, restraining the ungodly amount of noises trying to escape his throat.  
  
With a loud groan he couldn’t restrain, Logan came, spilling into the jar.  
  
Logan let out another groan, pulling the jar from his lap and pressing a chaste kiss to the side of the jar.  
  
Just before he collapsed back onto his bed, he reached over, grabbing the lid and screwing it securely onto the jar, now filled with a mixture of jam and cum.  
  
With a satisfied grin, he sat it on his night-stand, and then fell back onto his mattress, ignoring the sticky mess that was his thighs and now flaccid cock. He was content.


End file.
